ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Animo (The Army of Animo)
Dr. Aloysius James Animo '''was originally human but after all his attempts to take control, failed he started an army created out the DNA of Ben's aliens. Momently he's a Hybrids between Thep Khufan, Petrosapien and his original human DNA. Origins After escaping the Null Void once again, he planned to steal the Ultimatrix and recreate the accident that create the original mutation of Kevin 11. But then he met Vicktor. Vicktor claimed that if Animo proceed, he should be desintegrated. Vicktor asks him to retrieve the original omnitrix from the sea after it was destroyed during the battle between Vilgax and Ben. He uses his mutant octopus to retrieve it. Vicktor had build a machine which could be used to recreate the aliens and even make Hybridss. Since the destructed state of the omnitrix, it was pretty hard to obtain any DNA but they succesfully drain the DNA of all aliens Ben had access to before the recalibration but before they could proceed, Azmuth discovered the leak and locked out the omnitrix. Animo and Vicktor first created The Engineer to help Vicktor while Animo left the ship. Short after the dead of Vicktor, Animo decides to start phase II. On Earth, he buyed 50 ton iron and solded on the black market. With the money, he bought a planet in the Sirius-B Solar System. He commanded The Engineer to make it liveable for him and the creatures they created. A year later, it was so far but Animo got captured by Ben and the Plumbers. He commanded The Engineer to start plan Break-Out. His minions were commanded to steal a Laser Portal engine to upgrade Powerhouse's power. Then they needed to get a ship and some extra cash. They also needs a Plumber to get in to Incarcecon. They kidnap Vegasos and make him Vegatem. Meanwhile they should try to kill Ben Tennyson. When the time was right, they infiltrated Incarcecon and traveled to the Null Void. After they broke out, they needed to kill Tennyson. The Engineer proposed to his master to start a war between Earth and an alien species. Animo wasn't convinced, since there was a risk that Earth should be destroyed, which was still his homeplanet. The Engineer injected his master with the DNA of a petrosapien and a Thep Khufan, to take away his bond with Earth and to make him stronger. Animo agreed to start a war and ordered Andrios Hi, to start the training of his drones. First they tried to start a war between Arkom and Earth but this backfired. So Animo gives green light to start a war with the dragons, using a HyperBee Cannon, installated in the Earth Solar System. Powers and Abillities Dr. Animo is very smart man, one of the smartest man on Earth but badly enough, he's sociopathic and power hungry. He is a very talented technicus and scientist. He have the power to gain control over animals, something he learn from Clancy. In his new form, he can turn into human and back into his monster form. Mostly he's in the mutant form but keeps it a secret for everyone else then his legion. His powers are similar to Petrosapiens in combination with Thep Khufans. Appearance Ben 10: Alien Alliance '''Season 1: *Animo's Back-Up (First Appearance (human form) *Jailbreak Trivia *In his new form, his suit looks similar to most reincarnations of Harvey Dent AKA Two-Face from DC Comics *The Omnitrix symbol is trapped in the form, it can't be removed Category:Villains Category:The Army of Animo Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance (Villains/Bounty Hunters) Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:Bad Grammar Category:Human/Alien Hybrids